Welcome to my mind!
by LilManiac
Summary: just another bit of crazyness from me. Self insertion, staring a lot of my favorite authors... AND V! YAY! PLEASE R&R! AND ENJOY MY INSANITY! CHAPPIE THREE UP! ALL NEW INSANITY!
1. A scary house and scary authors!

**This is partly inspired by karone-sakura, and cause I really wanted to do anotha one of these, but I was afraid it would get chucked off again! (growls at thought of last spoof gotten rid of)**

**AND THIS IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR IN THIS!**

**V; you mean yourself?**

**Me; NOOO! BUT YOU SHALL BE COMING WITH MEEE! WHEEE!**

**V; AHHH! NOOOO! LEEEVMEEE OUUTTA IIIIT!**

**Me; NOOOOOOOO! WHEEE!**

**Just a warning, and shall make no sense… oh and by the way? I don't accept downright flames, to me and to my friends!**

**V; SHE BE NASTYYY! WHOO!**

**Me; YUP! Now read on peoples! YAAAY!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

LilManiac is hanging half off the lounge while V flips channels on the TV.

Suddenly… a flash!

"AAHH!" V screams.

"AHH YOURSELF! GET OFF MY FOOT!" LilManiac shrieks in the sudden darkness. They bounce around, hitting into walls before they can finally semi-see in the darkness.

"Where are we?" V asks, and LilManiac shrugs.

"Beats me. Looks liiike… a dark house"

"How did we… AHHH! A MONSTER!" V slams back into LilManiac and they both go tumbling to the floor. LilManiac squints, then hits V.

"THAT WAS YOUR REFLECTION YOU IDIOT!"

"Whoa?"

LilManiac points to an old mirror… where V had seen his reflection.

"WHERE ARE WE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU'RE THE NARRATOR ARENT YOU!"

"HOW CAN I BE THE NARRATOR IF IM HERE! GAH!" LilManiac whacks V, then gets up and peeks around the corner, seeing a dark hall.

"Scary"

"Yah!" V slams his hands down on LilManiac's shoulders, making her yelp.

"Stop scarin me! AHHH!"

"It's just your reflection" V mimics pulling a face, and LilManiac ignores him and steps out into the corridor. Suddenly… light!

And who should be standing there but all the Animorphs.

"Oh cool!" LilManiac jumps around, squealing in delight as V moans.

"Not this stuff again"

"OOOH! MAAARRRCOOOOO!"

"NO! THEY'RE NOT… oh wait, they _are_ real! AHHH!" V yelps as LilManiac slams into her favourite Animorph, knocking him down.

"Who are you?" Marco asks, and LilManiac grins.

"I am your biggest… biggest… _biggest_ fan!"

"Oh, okay then!" He picks her up and they have one big ole cuddle!

"LET MY FRIEND GOOO!"

"V BACK OFF! MINE!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM I WANT MY CHOCOLATE BAAACK!"

"IT WASN'T YOUR CHOCOLATE TO BEGIN WIIIITH!" LilManiac hides behind Marco as V tries to steal the chocolate from her.

"Kids, please" Jake mutters, looking at the two newcomers.

"Where are we?" V asks, the chocolate forgotten for a moment.

"In a big scary house with no way out!" Rachel snaps.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!" comes a wail, and then… karone-sakura pops up!

"KARONE! YAAY! HIII!"

"I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK IN A SCARY HOUSE!"

V grins and puffs his chest out "I shall protect you Karone!"

LilManiac pokes his chest, deflating it and making him cry out.

"Protect her from what? Her reflection?"

"What reflection?" LittleMidgett pops into the scene! She immediately attaches herself to Ax!

"AAAAX! I LOOOOVE YOOOOOUU!"

"WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE!" Mark wails as he pops up, sulking.

LittleMidgett looks from Mark to Ax, to Mark to Ax again.

"DON'T MAKE ME CHOOOOOOSE!"

"WHEEEE!" Tiamath thunders by, riding his minidragon, then vanishes again.

"What the?"GenesisDragon pops up, then shrieks and runs into a wall, knocking himself out.

"Well, that was smart" Karone-sakura snorts. Mark is now rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"What the hell is going on? Who the heck are you people?" Rachel demands, and karone jumps over, grinning.

"What?"

"Hey, can you teach me some cool moves?"

"Sure" Rachel looks around, spots Mark still on the floor "We can torture him for a while"

"AAHH! NOOO!" Mark jumps up, running away from the two insane girls. V laughs insanely.

"HEY! THAT'S MY GUY YOUR LAUGHIN AT!" LittleMidgett goes and tackles V, who screams in protest.

"DON'T BLAME MEE! BLAME WHOEVERS NARRATING THIS!"

"DON'T LOOKIT ME!" LilManiac yells, then yelps when two someone's pop up beside them. It's Go-Ruden Kiba and his sister, Vixenrath!

Vixenrath grabs LilManiac, giving her a creepy stare.

"You actually read all of my story?"

"Uhhh… yah?"

"YAAY!"

"VIXY LOOKOUT!" The two suddenly run off with a big black blob chasing them. LilManiac blinks.

"Whoo, weird"

"HELP MEEEE!" V screams, and LittleMidgett chuckles evilly.

"NO ONE CAN HELP YOOOUUU!"

krazi little aus suddenly pops up, grins, then snatches LilManiac's chocolate!

"NOOO! GIVE THAT BAAAAACK!"

"I SHALL GO AFTER HERRR!" The Night Lord88 suddenly runs past, just as GenesisDragon wakes up.

He looks around and gets up.

"Super scary house?"

"Yup" aizxana says, rocking back and forth and grinning. GenesisDragon screams, turns around again, and slams into another wall!

"MY GOD YOU PEOPLE ARE ANNOYING!"

"SOMEONE GET THE NARRATOR!"

"OY! IT AINT MEEE! IM INNOCEEENNT!" LilManiac runs around, being chased by the rest of the Animorphs and her fellow authors.

"NEVER FEAR! GPSHAW IS HERE!" gpshaw jumps in, but ends up getting chased around, along with LilManiac.

"AHH! KILLER BABY!" Someone screams, and everyone else runs off, then there's a happy squeal and James runs after them in his walker!

"YEAH! SAVE YOUR AUNTIE JAMES!" LilManiac yells, then screeches as V knocks her over.

"YOU DIDN'T SAVE MEEEE!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED IIIIIT!"

"What the… where am I?"

Everything stops… dead.

Slowly, everyone turns to see none other than Paul himself, looking around.

"What's he doin here?" Karone asks, and Mark shrugs.

V and LilManiac look at one another, then grin evilly.

"GET IM!" They both yell, and suddenly Paul screeches, turning to run, but ends up running smack-bang into a dead end.

Poor Paul.

They hit him, and then nothing can be seen of the tall Paul except flailing arms and legs.

"Wrench"

"Wrench!"

"Hairdryer"

"Hairdryer!"

"Hammer"

"Hammer!"

"Other things"

"OTHER THINGS! WHOOO!"

Then Paul gets up… AND HE HAS BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A GIRL!

"NOOOO!" He yells, then disappears.

Suddenly everything spins, and everyone gets dizzy.

"Whoa?" LilManiac mutters… and suddenly… SHES IN A GUYS BODY!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mark wails, and LittleMidgett just laughs at him/her.

"AAHHHHH-oh wait…" V looks at himself, and Karone-sakura groans.

"Uh-oh"

"V YOU ATE ALL THE CHOCOLATE, DIDN'T YOOOU!

"YEEEEEES!"

Suddenly the flippy reversi world is back to normal, and, strangely enough, V is pouting.

"Awww! But I wanted to look pretty!"

"You can look pretty" LittleMidgett grins.

"Can I have a dress and pretty shoes and necklaces and bracelets?"

"And hair glitter and stuff for your hair and makeup and eyeshadow…"

"OOH! AND THAT BLUSHY STUFF!"

"WE CAN GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!"

"NOOOOOOO! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAYYYY!" LilManiac turns and runs, screaming all the way.

"WAIIIIT FOOOORR MEEEEEE!" Mark yells.

"AND MEEEE!" Karone-sakura screeches as V and LittleMidgett continue to talk about Vs makeover.

"WELL HURRY UUUP! IM NOT GONNA BE IN THIS HOUSE AROUND THE SCARIEST THING HERE FOREVERR!"

"RUNNING!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"We can get you those pretty tie up shoes around the ankles…"

"Oh, can I have my face, like… covered in glitter?"

Oh the horror.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I hope ya all liked! **

**Karone is sooo much better at this than I am!**

**V; WHEEEE! I GETTA BE ALL PREEEEETY!**

**Me; yes V, now gimme that sugar...**

**V; NOOOOOOO!**

**Me; ah well...**** bye!**


	2. Payback and mucking around!

**Okay, this is inspired by, and dedicated to, karone-sakura!**

**YAY KS! GO KS! WHOOYEAH!**

**V; YOU GO GAL! WORK IT!**

**Me; AHHH! NOOOO! HE'S BACK WITH AN ALL NEW SUGAR RUSH! HELP!**

**V; AHAHAHAA! YAY!**

**Me; Aaaaaaaannnywayyyy… this is another chapter! **

**LittleMidgett; DUH! BUT YA LOVE ME FOR IT ANYWAAYYYY! WHEE!**

**Animorph fan; thankyou for the review, and I must say, its supposed to be strange an unusual and not sposed to make sense, kay? Just so ya know…**

**Go-Ruden Kiba; YES, YOU CAN! THANKS FOR THE IDEA! WHEE!**

**Karone-sakura; babe, you'll always be better at this than I am… you have a way with words… and I liked sugar madness… makes me want sugar… (licks lips) yuuuum…**

**And remember… THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE AND MAY TURN OUT COMPLETELY STUPID! GOT ME?**

**(hears crickets)**

**V; Uhhhh… I think they hear ya…**

**Me; GOODIES! ON WITH IT THEN! WHEE!**

**Oh, and I apologise if I offend anyone…:)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

LilManiac is bouncing to the music, happily twirling and dancing away.

V joins in, doing some really weird moves, making LilManiac stop to look at him.

"What?"

"Nutin!" She grins, dancing around some more.

Suddenly karone-sakura pops up, looking sad.

"KS, what's wrong?" V asks, looking at her with concern.

"I got flamed again"

"BY WHO? WHERE! WHERE ARE THEY!" LilManiac jumps around, searching for them. She disappears, and comes back with a very sharp knife.

"Uhh…" V blinks, then runs away and grabs a big stick.

"OVER THERE!" LittleMidgett yells, and suddenly… the reviewer, whom shall be unnamed, is seen just outside the big double doors that have also popped up out of no where because… that's just how it is.

"LETS GET EM V!"

"YEAH!"

They rush off, and karone-sakura and LittleMidgett watch as V and LilManiac chase the Revvie back in forth behind the doors.

LilManiac runs past with a knife, chasing them. Then the Revvie somehow finds a _larger_ knife, and V and LilManiac scream and run away, then a thunderous sound is heard and LilManiac laughing hysterically. The Revvie runs past, and LilManiac and V pop up with chainsaws! Laughing, they give chase, then scream and zip back to the other side of the door. THE REVVIE HAS A BAZOOKA!

"HANG ON! I THOUGHT WE WERE SPOSED TO BE WINNING!" LittleMidgett pouts, and then V and LilManiac scream in happiness and laugh.

"WE ARE!" They both yell, and the Revvie screams and zips back, dropping the bazooka. Then… the gun of a tank is seen. The Revvie screams, then the gun goes off and the last time anyone saw the Revvie was when they were flying over the Pacific Ocean.

"TOLD YA WE WERE WINNING!" The tank disappears, and LilManiac and V come dancing back in hugging everyone.

"Well… that would do it" Jake pops up, scratching the back of his head.

AND THEN THE REST OF THE ANIMORHS POP UP!

"MAAARRCOOOOOO!" LilManiac screams as V rolls his eyes, jumping on him.

"I don't know her…. I… _do_ _not_… know her"

"Sure V! SUUUUUURE" karoe-sakura rolls her eyes, then claps and tackles him.

(I smell cinnamon) Ax sniffs, then morphs human.

"Uh-oh" LittleMidgett mutters, then shrieks and runs when Ax realises the source of the smell.

"CINNABOOOOON!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" LittleMidgett takes off, screaming.

"I SHALL SAVE YOU!" Mark chases after them, with friends Dusty and Ricky in tow.

"Those guys are weird" karone mutters, watching as V goes to hide under a blankie.

"They're weird! LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU…. NUTCASES! AHH!" He screams, then Tobias dives on him and Rachel tackles him.

"What am I doing here?" Cassie asks.

"You are here so I can sweep you away!" Jake cries, then grabs her and starts waltzing with her.

"OOOOH! WHATTA CUUUUTE COOOOUUPPPLLLEEE!" LilManiac cooes, bouncing around and stealing the blankie from V.

"NOOO! MY ONLY PROTECTION!"

LilManiac slams his head with a magically appearing frypan, then drops the blankie back over him.

"COME ON GO-RUDEN! LETS MAKE YOU OVERRRRR!" She yells, and Go-Ruden Kiba and Vixenrath pop up again.

"YEAH! LETS SHOW V AND LITTLEMIDGETT!" They both yell, and LilManiac sits him on a chair, then spins him around really fast and by the magic of television and flashy mirror stunts, Go-Ruden is made over all pretty!

"YEEEEAAAH!" Go-Ruden cries, then screams as the baby in the walker chases him, running and vanishing just because it's possible wherever the narrator put them. Vixenrath grins, hugs LilManiac, then runs off to save her poor brother.

"YEAH! MY WORK IS DOOOONE!" LilManiac rushes outside to suddenly see the Revvie flying back in, grabs two frying pans, gives one to karone-sakura who is suddenly there, and just before the Revvie hits, the two girls go sending the Revvie back into the air… AND NOW THEY'RE IN SPACE!

"OH YEAH! WE SHOWED EM!" Karone yells, then joins the big pileup of bodies outside. LilManiac watches, then grins when Jade and co pop up, jumping into the pile.

V comes out, and they both grin and run to jump in the pile!

"CHOCOLATE!" V screams as this pile is suddenly popping up everyone's wishes.

"CINNABON!" Ax screams.

"OOOH! SATIN SHEETS!"

"WHOS GOT SATIN SHEETS!"

"MY SISTER!"

"YAY! I'M ADOPTED! Hang on a minute…"

"A SINGING CONTRACT!"

"AN ICE SKATING CONTRACT! WHOO!"

"MY FAMILYS BACK!"

"TOBIAS'S FAMILIES BACK!"

"DRUMS!"

"A WICKED GUITAR!

"ANOTHER WICKED GUITAR!"

"THE YEERKS ARE GONE!"

"YAY! IM A VET NOW!"

"A GIIIIRL!"

"A BOOOYYY!"

"COOKIES!"

"Cookies? GIMME COOKIES!"

"YEAH!"

"WHO IS THAT!"

"Not me!"

"OWWW! SOMEONE BIT ME!"

"I thought you were a coookiiieeeee!"

Everyone jumps out of the pile, looking at their prizes.

"Wuuuuw…"

And then everyone sees karone-sakura has the cookies.

"AFTER HEEER!" Jade yells, and karone-sakura screams and takes off, with everyone chasing her.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ah well… guess it wasn't that good peoples…**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, ESPECIALLY KARONE-SAKURA! **

**V; YEAAH! KNOCKED EM INTO OUTTA SPAAAACE! WHEEEEE! YAY!**

**Me; whoo-yeah! THE PERFECT VENGANCE IS IN A STORY! YAAAY!**


	3. RABID PLOT BUNNIES AND KILLER DESKS!

**YAY! I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN BACK TO THIS!**

**THANKS TO MY MUSES, LITTLEMIGETT AND KARONE-SAKURA!**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Traycon3; SURE! I'LL DO IT! Or… try to but… YAAY! IM CRAZY ENOUGH TO TRRRRRYYYY!**

**LittleMidgett and Mark; YES I DID! And Mark… you never know…WE COULD BE A MARBLE IN SOMEONES POCKET FOR ALL YOU KNOW! MAHA!**

**Karone-sakura; yeaaah… COOKIES! But I got something better right now… CHOCOLAAATE! AND AAAAAAAAIR! WHEEEEEE!**

**Laurina Lalaithe; YAY! YOU FELL OUTTA YOUR CHAIR! WHEE! AND I SHALL TRRYYYYY! WHOOOOOOO!**

**GenesisDragon; I SHALL! And watch out for that… OOH! OUCH! Wall… :)**

**AND I SHALL DEDICATE THIS TO MY MUSES, BECAUSE WITHOUT THEM I AM MUCH LESS ENTERTAINING! WHEEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

LilManiac is trying to do a handstand in the lounge room.

"RAH! Not workiiing!" She whines, then flops on the floor.

Then…who else but V appears!

"Ah! What are you doing here?"

"I AM HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR BOREDOM!"

"YAY! How?"

"LET US GO MANIAC TO OUR WOORRRRLD!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" She takes his hand, he pulls her up, and both jump into the magically appearing swirly tunnel thing.

Cause that's just how it is.

And then… they're out in a field, in front of a really, REALLY big mansion thing.

"WHOO YEAH! AAHHH!" LilManiac screams as she sees V.

"AHA! I BE DA VMAN!"

LilManiac blinks "Vman?"

"YES! I'm a superhero!"

"Where? Where's a superhero?" The Animorphs suddenly pop up. LilManiac grins, but leaves Marco alone, only because all attention is on the masked V.

"And what are your powers, oh great Vman?" LilManiac asks.

"To… to get hot girls! And uh… other stuff!" He grins, and LilManiac burst out laughing.

"AAAAAAH!" LittleMidgett skids into view, closely followed by Mark and the rest of the band.

"What? WHAT!" Karone-sakura screams.

"IT'S THE RABID PLOT BUNNIES OF DOOOOOOOOM!" LittleMidgett shrieks, and then traycon3 screams.

"OH! OH! THEY'RE AFTER MEEEE! NOOOOOOO!" She screams, racing into view with the plot bunnies following. EVERYONE SPLITS UP!

OH THE HORROR!

"GO SAVE HER VMAN!"

"I CAN'T! I DON'T HAVE POWERS LIKE THAT!" V screams, then slams into a tree.

"HA!"

"AAAEEEEEEK!" traycon3 yelps, then suddenly… vanishes down a plot hole, with the rabid plot bunnies of doom following.

"Um… woops" LilManiac mutters, looking down at a stunned Vman, then where the plot hole was.

"Who the heck are you?"

"AAAHH!" everyone shrieks… then… ITS EREK THE CHEE!

"OH HOW COOL!" Laurina Lalithe cries, then goes and jumps on Ereks back "GIDDYUP!"

"AHHH! NOOO! NOT THE CAAAARR!" Erek yelps, then runs away with that mad car that's always out to get him hot on his tail.

"RUN EREEEK! RUUUUUUN!" Marco yells.

"ILL SHOW YOU RUN!"

"EEEEK!" He shrieks as GenesisDragon and TobiasHawk13 go chasing after him, tag teaming. Jake and Cassie run after them, trying to save poor little Marco.

"NOOOO! DON'T HURT HIM!" MarcoDude yells, running after them with his crew of morphers.

"YES! HURT HIM! GET HIIIIM!" Rachel yells, pouncing on Ax's back.

"NOOOOOO! HE'S MIIIIIINE!" LittleMidgett shrieks, and Ax runs off with the girls hot on his heels.

"HEY! WHAAT ABOUUUT MEEEEEEEE!" Mark cries, chasing after them.

"DON'T MAAKE MEE CHOOOOOOOOSEE!"

"CHOOOSE MEEEE!"

LilManiac snickers, seeing Vman has now just become V.

"My powers have failed me! AN ALIEN HAS BETTER LUCK WITH GIIIIRLS! NOOOOO!" V wails, and LilManiac pats him on the back.

"Awwww… poor baby! NOOOT!"

Then they see… oh could it be?

Karone-sakura and LittleMidgetts brother, sitting in a tree… talking…

"WOOOYEAH!" LilManiac yells, then shrieks as V tackles her.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!"

"AAAHH! NOOO!"

"YEEES!"

"SAVE MEEE! SOMEONNE! PLEEEAASSE!"

"NAH!" Mark yells as he darts past behind LittleMidgett and her idol.

"TOBIIIASS!"

"RACHEL!"

WHAM!

DOWN THEY WENT!

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"EEEEK! NOOO!"

"LOOOKOOUUUT!"

Everyone hears a crunch… and everything stops dead.

Everyone turns to see the thing of nightmares.

THE GLASS DESK OF DOOM!

"AAAH!" Everyone screams, then gets up and runs!

IT GIVES CHASE! THOSE EVIL LOOKING TEETH GLIMMERING-

Hang on. Teeth?

IT IS WORSE THAN THEY ALL THOUGHT!

"AAHH! ITS GOT FREAKIN TEEEETH!" Mark screams.

"VMAN HEEEEEELP!"

"I CAN'T! MY POWER IS ONLY TO PICK UP HOT CHICKS!"

"YOU'RE USELESS!"

"INTO THE HOUSE!" karona shrieks, and they all go skidding inside. They run down a big dark corridor…

BUT THE DESK STILL FOLLOWS! OH WOULD THIS MADNESS EVER END?

"Never fear! I shall save us!" LittleMidgett yells, and suddenly she's in front of the group running madly. In her hands is a baseball bat. Nice big one.

Everyone skids past her, then hides behind her.

"RAAAH!" LittleMidgett goes into battle, her bat raised high and charges as the crazy glass desk with teeth comes at her!

CRAAAAASH!

"MAUAHAHAHAA! IT DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"YEAAAH! WHOOOOHOOOO!" LilManiac jumps around, and everyone squeals in victory.

"LETS DANCE!"

"NOOO! GET HIM AWAAAYY!"

"AAHHAHAHAA! VMAN RETURNS!"

Vman continues to torture all the girls.

"STAY AWAY!" Mark yells.

"YOU'RE NOT A GIIRL! AAAH! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I NEVER TRICKED YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

LilManiac squeals in laughter, then shrieks as the two boys come after her.

"IM GONNA BITE YOU!"

"NOOO! DON'T BITE ME! IM NOT EDIBIIIILLE!"

"CHOCOLATE!

"NOOOOOOO!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**WHEEE!**

**Up… down… up… down… RAH!**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! BYEE BYYYYYE!**


End file.
